fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MattBoo 2/FXX buys "Simpsons" cable syndication deal
Remember a few months back when I said on a popular blog post that "The Simpsons", a cash-cow franchise, would be acquired for cable syndication by a television network for more than $1 billion? It just happened. What cable channel would "The Simpsons" finally air on? swim? No! Comedy Central? No siree, Bob! WWOR? Well, it does technically air the show, but it's the New York FOX station. It was... FXX! That's right! FXX! We were wondering if FX's new sister channel would acquire the holy grail of animated sitcoms for a billion smackeroos! :"Beginning in August 2014, through its landmark deal with Twentieth Century Fox Television, FXX will become the cable network home for all seasons of The Simpsons, excluding seasons airing in their first run on FOX. FXX will get subsequent seasons of The Simpsons as new seasons begin their first run on FOX. For example, beginning in August 2014 FXX will have access to 24 seasons (530 episodes) of the series. Beginning in September of 2014, FXX will have access to the 25th season of The Simpsons, when season 26 debuts on FOX. Saftler said, ‘This is a historic deal for FXX and FX Networks and I don’t believe there will ever be another one like it.’ :FXX has paid 750 million dollars for syndication rights to The Simpsons. The extraordinarily popular series has never had a lucrative cable syndication deal before because when it launched in syndication back in the 1990s its deal limited it to local broadcast affiliates. That deal finally expired this fall and a bidding war commenced. The fledgling FXX was the winner. FXX will begin airing The Simpsons in August 2014." Source: http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2013/11/15/fxx-acquires-syndicated-episodes-of-the-simpsons/215959/ I had a feeling that FXX would get "The Simpsons" or my name was Morgan Freeman. And it's not. But, I gotta hand it to ya. 25 years is a long way to go for a cartoon, and I hear that current showrunner, Al Jean say that they're aiming for at least 30 SEASONS. But, it would suck for a popular show like "The Simpsons" that put FOX on the map and made it to the top 30 most watched programs weekly for its first season, as well as having highly sold bunch of DVD/Blu-Ray season boxsets, to have a deal that forbids it from airing outside of FOX or its syndication affiliates once for 2½ decades. But now we get our wish in 9 more months! You know what else guys? Reruns of seasons 2-10 episodes will be more common. Guys! Old episodes! Sure, $1 billion dollars wasn't paid for. I mean that's more than I make in a year. Oh, yeah, I don't make money at all! But, good buttery God, $750,000,000 is a helluva lot of money. That's more than I make in a-- You get the picture. But, then again, I fell sorry for those poor suckers without FXX. I think my DISH Network DVR is subscribed to FXX. I got off pretty easy! :D However, for some reason, I think the show is more swim fitting than FXX. I mean, think of all the other FOX cartoons that Cartoon Network aired late at night over the years (mainly Seth MacFarlane shows, but "King of the Hill", "Futurama", "Bob's Burgers", etc. were there). Well, at least we got what we asked. So, d'oh--n't worry, guys! 9 months isn't that long! That's how long a "Simpsons" episode is made (holdovers from previous seasons take longer time, I think)! So, get ready to pop up some old poppycorn, a Duff, a fake ID for the Duff, potato chips, maybe a Squishee, and store them away for the winter, and get ready to chow down in 9 months if they're not full of mold, and get ready to watch our favorite yellow-skinned family in Springfield, The State Of Springfield's on FXX this coming August! Are you excited? I know I'' am! Tell me in the comments on how you feel! ~MattBoo ::::''IN LOVING MEMORY ::::Marcia Karen Wallace ::(November 1, 1942 − October 25, 2013) Category:Blog posts